


Mountain Exhibition

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Pet Names, Public Masturbation, Radio dirty talk, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: Morning stroll gone wrong...or right





	Mountain Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> bloodygeisha asked: You have opened the flood gates, my friend.

Rook was trying not to stare. Honestly they really were. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, a chance they knew damn good and well they weren’t ever going to get again, so it how wrong was it to indulge a bit?

They groaned a bit, pushing back against the rock to hide themselves from view, but it didn’t block out the sounds. Those deep, low rumbling sighs or sharp growls that echoed from his chest and into the crisp morning air of the Whitetails were everything Rook had imagined and more. Hearing them was just an unimaginable reward.

Rook poked their head around again, watching as Jacob Seed leaned back against a thick tree with his jacket opened wide with a white tank top on in place of the grey shirt he normally wore. Even from their distance, Rook could see the trail of red hair peeking out from under the tank top. They let their eyes follow it down and down until they came to the base of his cock, out and hard without a care in the world.

They watched as his hand moved slowly up and down the shaft of his cock before they turned back to face away from him.

Rook groaned again. Their body reacted so quickly to Jacob’s voice. The pleasant warmth pooled in their groin, their hand twitching in resistance against the carnal urges the man brought forth in them. A single touch was all it took for Rook to gasp in need, they needed to get out of here.

“Leaving so soon, pup?” Jacob’s voice sounded out from their radio. Rook let out a squeak of surprise, fumbling to grab their radio and respond to the question.

“What are you talking about?” Rook could feel the shakiness of their voice as they spoke. A part of them wondered why they didn’t just save themselves the embarrassment and turn the radio off. Jacob laughed through the radio. More of a chuckle really, then sighed. Long and content. Rook sunk their teeth into their lip as their hand trailed up and down their thigh, wanting to touch themselves but not wanting to give Jacob the satisfaction of knowing how much he was getting to them.

Rook shifted against the rock, turning to their side to peer past the rock they hid behind. And Jacob stared right at them with half lidded eyes. Rook could see those bright blues in the darkness, shining in the low light while a smirk pulled at his lips. They didn’t fight their eyes falling to watch his hand move along the thick girth of his cock.

Jacob let a satisfied growl echo through the radio, “Curiosity killed the pup, I see. Hmm, actually…” his hand stopped at his base, letting himself bob slightly while he brought the radio closer to his lips “Curiosity killed the kitten didn’t it?” Rook whimpered into the radio and Jacob’s smile grew. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re not my pup right now are ya, kitten?” The man moaned quietly when Rook whimpered again. He could see them shift, trying to stay mostly hidden despite Jacob knowing they were there and letting their legs open a little more.

His hand started to move again. Tauntingly slow. He let his thumb drag the bead of pre-cum across the head of his penis before sliding his hand back down. Rook knew it was to tease them, to excite them. To make them crawl over to him and beg him to show them just what he could make them do, and God did they have to fight it. Every quiet huff from the ex-soldier pulled a whimper or a needy moan from Rook’s throat until they both were chasing their own releases.

“That’s right, Kitten. Show me how much you want this.” Rook sped up their movements, let their voice echo into the radio with renewed vigor. Jacob growled in response, fucking into his fist as he pushed himself closer “Show me, kitten.” It was such a simple command but Rook couldn’t push it out of their mind. It rang and rang until Rook let their own voice sound off.

“Please, sir, please. I want to cum. Make me cum, Jacob, sir!” The sound that echoed from Jacob’s radio was exactly what Rook needed to hear. It was a laugh, a growl, and a moan all laced into the form of the words they needed to hear.

“Then cum for me kitten.”

And Rook did. In quivering whimpers, they rode out their orgasm, mewling softly as they pushed every ounce of pleasure. Jacob came with a low sigh, not nearly as explicit as Rook’s hiccuping gasps. He recovered quickly, needing only a few deep breaths before he was chuckling into his radio. Rook didn’t see him tuck himself back into his jeans, nor take those confident steps toward them, too trapped in their afterglow to register the flight signals their brain gave them. Jacob stared down at the disheveled Rook. It was clear he was absolutely pleased with himself.

A scarred hand tousled Rook’s hair, “I let you get back to playing your little games, Kitten.” his hand curled to the back of Rook’s head, gripping their hair gently to make them look at him “I’ll let you know when it’s time to come home.” he slid his hand back to their face, letting his thumb dance over their bottom lip before he turned on his heels and walked off into the fog of the mountain morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
